Young Samson
Young Samson (aka Samson and Goliath or Young Samson and Goliath) is one of the superhero shows created by Alex Toth for Hanna-Barbera in 1967. The series focused on a fourteen-year-old boy (voice of Tim Matheson) and his dog, who traveled around the world on the boy's scooter. Whenever a supervillain, mad scientist or giant monster showed up and menaced an area, Samson slammed his bracelets together and became a superhero version of his biblical namesake, and a second slam would turn his dog, Goliath, into a massive lion. In the backup segment, Space Kidettes, a group of children and their dog traveled through space. Their pursuers were the space pirate Captain Skyhook (Daws Butler) and his henchman, Static (Don Messick). The captain believed that the children possessed a treasure map, and was determined to take it from them. Powers Samson's superhero form possesses superhuman strength, endurance, agility and reflexes. He can also leap so well, that he gives off the illusion of flight, and shoot energy beams or shock waves from his hands. Goliath's lion form posses the same powers. Instead of energy blasts, he projects heat beams from his eyes, and possesses a roar powerful enough to cause a cave-in. Whenever an opponent proves too powerful, Samson twists his bracelets to access "Super Samson Power" to increase his and Goliath's powers. Episodes # "The Curse of Monatabu" - Samson and Goliath contend with a witch doctor and prehistoric monster in Hawaii. # "The Aurora Borealis Creature" - Samson and Goliath fight the Aurora Borealis when it becomes an electrical monster. # "The Great Colossus" - Samson and Goliath fight the Colossus Of Rhodes, which has come to life. # "Cold Wind from Venus" - The Venusian Ice Men threaten to freeze the Earth. Can Samson and Goliath stop them and their ice monster? # "The SSK-19" - Samson and Goliath have to recover a stolen plane, and Samson's bracelets, which have been replaced with lead ones. # "Operation Peril" - Samson and Goliath have to rescue the kidnapped Professor Talos from Monarch and the PERIL agents. # "The Secret of Evil Island" - Samson and Goliath discover Voltor is plotting to launch stolen missiles from an island near New Guinea. # "The Monsteroids" - Samson and Goliath are teleported to an asteroid to stop Czarno and his Monsteroids. Complicating matters is the fact that the asteroid is gradually exploding. # "The Idol Rama-Keesh" - General Tong and Ramu have unleashed a bronze idol upon a mountain village. Samson and Goliath need to defeat this threat so that the General's troops can't take over, and the villagers can return safely. # "Salamandro" - Salamandro and his hijackers prove to be more than a match for the heroes. # "Baron Von Skull" - Samson and Goliath prevent Baron Von Skull and Tor from using their war machines, and launching a super missile. # "Moon Rendezvous" - Samson and Goliath stow away on Kunev Khan's rocket to the moon, and find out he's in league with the Moon Leader. # "The Lost City of the Dragon Men" - Samson and Goliath rescue Professor Kinkaid from the Dragon Men and their dragon lizard. # "The Colossal Coral Creature" - Darvo and his assistant revive the Coral Creature. # "Zuran's Creature" - Dr. Zuran weakens Samson, who's still determined to defeat the robot Rogor. # "The Dome" - Samson and Goliath uncover the Dome's plot to launch nuclear warheads, and defeat him and his henchman. # "Nerod" - Samson and Goliath deal with Nerod's gladiators and mechanical beasts. # "The Terrible Dr. Desto" - Samson and Goliath discover monsters and villains from the past have been brought into the present by Dr. Desto's time shield. # "From Out of the Deep" - Samson and Goliath's beach vacation is threatened by Nauton and the Gill Men. # "Thing from the Black Mountains" - Samson and Goliath defeat another prehistoric beast. Category:NBC shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Cartoons never released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index